roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
L2A3
}} The L2A3 is a British Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 53, or it can be purchased with credits. History The L2A3 Sterling is a variant of the Sterling Submachine gun. It is chambered in the 9×19mm Parabellum round. The Sterling Submachine gun was designed by George William Patchett and manufactured by Sterling Armaments Company as a replacement for the Sten and was tested with the British Army in 1944-1945. It officially started to replace the Sten in 1953 and remained in service until 1994, when it was phased out in favor of the L85A1.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sterling_submachine_gun In-Game General Information The L2A3 is a slow-firing PDW, having the second slowest rate of fire (RoF) in-class, at 550 RPM, tied with the MP40. In contrast, it boasts high damage, sporting a three-shot kill (3SK) up close, and a 5SK at longer ranges. Just like the UMP45, it can achieve a 2SK to the head up close, resulting in a very quick time-to-kill (TTK) in close quarters. Its iron sights are obstructive, limiting a user's view on target. Its recoil whilst aiming is moderate, with low but moderate visual recoil; the Iron sights tending to wobble whilst firing. In contrast, the L2A3 has very good recoil whilst hip firing, with very little kick or visual recoil, and decent hip fire spread, on par with other PDWs. Usage & Tactics The L2A3, unlike most PDWs, requires precision over firepower. Given the low RoF and low damage per second (DPS) output, aiming for the head is preferred over bodyshots. Headshots are crucial in reducing the weapon's TTK, which is vital for coming out on top in a gunfight, particularly in close-quarters-combat (CQC). Like the MP40, a user must be skilled enough to be able to achieve multiple headshots in order to get the most out of the weapon. However, the L2A3 is more forgiving with bodyshots in this regard at the cost of higher recoil and more clustered Iron sights. Interestingly, the recoil while hipfiring is very low, which is helpful given the obtrusive Iron sights and promoting a faster, more engaging playstyle. In CQC, one should just hipfire as the time taken to aim-down-sights (ADS) is crucial in a close-range engagement. At closer ranges, without headshots, the TTK is still respectable but loses out to other weapons such as the UMP45, SCAR-H and the AKM. At longer ranges, whilst aiming, the recoil may throw a user's aim off target. Attachment wise, there multiple options of the L2A3. Optical attachments can negate the issues with the obstructive iron sights, allowing for a much better view on target. For barrels, any suppressor that lowers maximum damage also removes its 2SK headshot but still preserves its 3SK ability. Flash hiders or recoil-reducing attachments also help, such as the Muzzle Brake. Regarding grips, the Vertical Grip further enhances the hipfire capabilities of the L2A3, its main upside over other PDWs. If a user is content with hip-fire performance, the use of an Angled Grip will lower the recoil and improve accuracy. Regarding attachments in the Other category, one may wish to equip a laser sight, allowing for even better hip-fire performance. However, alternatives do exist, such as the Ballistics Tracker. Conclusion The L2A3 is a high risk, high reward weapon, requiring a good amount of skill to be used effectively. One can utilize the low minimum TTK of the weapon to great effect if they are precise with their shot placement. However, the low RoF, low DPS, and moderate visual recoil makes the weapon harder to use and ultimately demanding of the player to succeed well with the weapon. Pros & Cons Pros: *Fast minimum TTK. *Slightly above-average magazine size. *Very low recoil when hip-firing. *No hipfire spread radius. *Low-to-moderate recoil when aiming. *Low ammunition consumption rate. *High ammunition reserve. *Common ammunition type. *Good damage - two-shot headshot capability. *Extremely compact weapon size. *Above-average penetration capabilities. Cons: *Obstructive iron sights. *Very slow RoF. *Slower than average TTK without headshots. *Moderately high visual recoil when aiming. *High amount of muzzle flash. *Lacks a semi-automatic fire mode. *Magazine obstructs some of the left-hand side screen. Trivia * The L2A3 served as the prop basis for the E-11 blaster rifle seen in Star Wars. * The Sterling SMG was used by the British Armed Forces until after the Gulf War. ** It was also used to supplement the MP5s used in Operation Nimrod. * The Sterling SMG shares similar design qualities with the Sten, such as a side-mounted magazine, caliber, overall shape, and construction. * When the L2A3 was in the Test Place, attaching the Ballistics Tracker would result in the attachment to be positioned on the side of the gun, floating, This has been fixed. ** In addition to the Ballistics Tracker, the Laser and Flashlight also had odd placements in that they were positioned inside of the L2A3's barrel and completely blocking its muzzle. * When the player attaches any kind of suppressors, such as the Suppressor or R2 Suppressor, the Hip Stability will increase over the maximum quantity. For the Suppressor, its maximum damage for the L2A3 was decreased up to 32.4 and the hip fire stability goes a little bit off the chart. ** If the user attaches an R2 Suppressor + Vertical Grip + Laser, the hip fire stability will go off the chart. * By default, the player character will grip the L2A3's magazine as a grip, which in real life would poorly affect the weapon's reliability. This is due to the fact that it is much more likely to cause stoppages due to the recoil. * When attaching a grip to the L2A3 and while reloading, the player's hand will clip through the magazine to grab it. * The iron sights on the L2A3 seem to be slightly misaligned. * The L2A3's ammunition reserve amount is not divisible by 34, so when a user depletes three whole magazines, there is only 26 rounds left in the next magazine. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons